Until Your Last Breath- 1D Fanfic Chapter 1
by Rosemelrose
Summary: In her 11th Year of Queen Victoria's Boarding School, Rose and her friends meet some boys who change their lives forever. But is fun always the way to solve boredom?


**Well hi this is my first story which is also on Wattpad, but it wasnt coming famous so I am putting it here too! Enjoy, please comment NICE things xx **

Chapter 1:

Rose's P.O.V

It's the beginning of my 11th year in Queen Victoria Boarding school and I am determined, with my friends of course, to have as much fun as we can. My mum drops me off and gloomily yet happily I climb out the car with my mum back grounding byes and love you's. She insisted that I should have a neat bun, to make a good impression. Millie my, red haired and brown eyed, friend had already arrived. We ran up to each other and squeezed the life out of each other until making speech. "How are you? I haven't seen you in ages" she asked in her bubbly tone. She had her hair in an elegant French plait that trailed down. "Great! Thanks." I replied awed by her wonderful hair. Next to arrive was Molly; she had black hair that was in two pigtails at the front. She too was looking pretty with her matching hazel eyes. Jade and Olivia arrived together and they were greeted by a cascade of hugs and questions. Jade was dirty blonde that was in a high ponytail accessorised with flowers. Olivia however had darker hair than me; she was dark brunette that was in a fishtail plait at the back. We were all excited about this year because it was our first year with the boys as the boarding school had to make changes from having a separate girl's and boy's school to make space for the Sixth Form. This year will sure be interesting. We walked in when 5 breathtaking boys stopped us in our tracks. They looked at us then carried on; we each squealed quietly and headed to assembly. "Good Morning Year 11's!" bellowed our head. "Welcome back to Queen Victoria's Boarding School. A list of roommates will be up on the notice board, 5 in a room. Also it has come to select our head boy and girl." She gave us a crooked smile. To none of our surprises Jade became head girl and a jet black haired boy named Jake was head boy. We clapped loudly and went to check the notice board. Fortunately, we were in the same room! Giggling we made our way to our room and found two bunk beds and a single bed. " Weren't those boys dashing?" asked Millie with a giggle while settling in the bunk below Molly. "I liked the one with brown hair that was all ruffled up." exclaimed Molly from the top. I laughed a lot resulting to hitting my head on the ceiling. We were to attend registration in the morning and head off to lessons. Jade and I had Maths first period so we gossiped all the way to it. When we got there we realised that one of THE boys was present at our lesson. Jade nudged me hard in the ribs because that one was the one I liked. The teacher entered and gave us our seats, I was next to him. He had blonde hair and the most amazing blue eyes. "Hi. Niall Horan" he said holding out his hand. "Rose Hart" I said taking it. While studying algebra he slipped me a note under the table. Wanna have lunch with us? - Nialler x

I gave him a nod and turned around and grinned at Jade, I laughed at her puzzled face. After that I couldn't focus on the lesson, only on the piece of paper which felt like it was burning a hole in my pocket. Second period I had R.E alone which was so boring I focused on the trees outside and at break I finally got to tell the girls. "Niall asked me to have lunch with him. Don't look here they come" I gasped. The boys walked over in a line and we greeted each other nicely. "Hi. I am Zayn. Wanna have lunch with us?" said the boy with the black hair, also Millie's crush seeing by the way she was giggling. "I'm Louis!" exlaimed the one with the ruffled brown hair. "And I am Harry" said the boy with the curly brown hair and green orbs. "Nice to meet you, I am Liam" said the boy with the brown Justin Bieber style straight hair. "And I am Niall, but Rose already knows that" added Niall, blushing a little. We all introduced ourselves too and said yes then they walked off, as soon as they were out of sight we ran to our room and shrieked. 3rd Period was boring; I was doing History alone again. When the bell rung we all ran back to our room and fixed our hair. It was chaos in the room. The boys knocked on our door and we rushed over excitedly.

Molly's P.O.V

We headed down to lunch escorted by the boys. Rose really seemed to bond with Niall and Millie with Zayn. So me, Olivia and Jade walked firmly behind. I kept stealing glances at Liam. We ate then settled down under a big oak tree and talked. Well Liam and I did anyway (we learnt their names pretty fast). Harry was flirting with Olivia who seemed to be enjoying it, Millie and Zayn started whispering and laughing, Jade and Louis where in conversation about stripes and Rose and Niall where laughing a lot and playing with each others hair. "So when did you guys all meet?" asked Liam. "Me, Jade, Olivia and Molly met in nursery, and Rose joined in reception. So we automatically became friends. What about you?" I replied. "Primary" he said. We didn't talk much, and the sudden bell got us to groan and we grudgingly headed for 4th Period.

Rose's P.O.V

We all split up, kind of, and headed off to 4th Period. Harry, Olivia, Millie and Zayn went to Geography, Molly, Jade, Louis and Liam went to Science and Niall and I went to French. I love French because I sit next to Niall and it's a wonderful language. We had fun at imitating our teachers French accent, getting put on a warning, also Niall asked me on a date to who knows where he said it's a secret. After Drama I rushed back to our room and informed the girls of my date. They looked really pleased but worried because we only had an hour! I put on my pink hollister dress which comes just above mid-thigh and the girls put my hair in a plaitted bun. When we finished applying light make-up Olivia said," We want details!" I laughed as a firm knock shocked me. I gave a small wave and opened the door to Niall's wonderful eyes. "Um, you look beautiful..." gasped Niall then blushing tomato red. "Thank you." I said with a smile playing on my lips. The night on whole was amazing, he got a few lads to set up a table for us and play music. "Rose. Can I ask you something?" said Niall in his wonderful Irish accent. I nodded looking into his amazingly blue eyes. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked nervously. I said yes and he kissed me on the cheek as I entered my room. "Goodnight!" he exclaimed just before I shut the door and I replied with the same thing.

Jade's P.O.V

"He kissed you!" screamed Millie who was peeking through the key hole. Rose went bright red and muttered something about her being his girlfriend now. It was amazing how two people can know each other for a day and fall in love with each other. I felt a little ache in my belly; I wished that could be like that with Louis and me but that will never happen. I rolled over pretending to be asleep as Rose climbed on the top bunk. The next day I had an urgent meeting with Jake and Mrs. Lovelyl (our head teacher), she wanted us to decide a place the year 11's are going to go for an educational visit. "Australia!" I suggested. "It's a little far away" said Jake. "Rome?" I asked. We shook hands and I headed off to break with the others. Sparks were flying with everyone, Niall and Rose, Olivia and Harry, Millie and Zayn even Liam and Molly. I felt a bit left out so I looked at Louis who was gazing at Rose and Niall in an awed way. "Do you like my hair today" I asked trying to get the attention back. My hair was straightened and clipped to the side. He shrugged still not looking at me and I got annoyed. Why can't he notice me already? I thought frustratedly. "Guys we're going to Rome next week!" I said excited. All the heads snapped round to me. Well that's how you get attention then... I explained all the details about how we will be taking a hired coach to Rome for three weeks. Everyone cheered and chatted excitedly about the upcoming trip.

Millie's P.O.V

A week had passed and we were all going to Rome. Obviously we were excited but I wasn't really, Rome wasn't my thing. I pretended to act all excited so no one suspects anything. On the coach we all sat together. Me next to Zayn, Olivia and Harry, Molly and Liam, Rose and Niall and Jade with Jake and Louis with this girl called Emily. I looked over to how the others were; Molly and Liam were engaged in a conversation about horses and spoons, Olivia and Harry were flirting a lot, Rose and Niall were eating of course and Zayn and I were talking causally. Jade looked happy while listening to music with Jake but Louis seemed to be a bit annoyed for some reason but I just shrugged it off and talked to Zayn. When we entered the euro tunnel we all came out of the coach, and sat on the small space behind the coach stretching and enjoying the space. We decided to play truth or dare. It came on Rose. She buried her face in her palms while everyone discussed her dare. "Kiss Niall!" they bellowed in unison. They walked off into the coach. "They might be a while." Olivia said cheekily. We all laughed. When the two finally returned it was Jade's turn. "We dare you to go hug Jake!" I said. Everyone oohed except Louis who just stared ahead blankly. What is up with him? Jade reluctantly walked over to Jake and gave him an awkward hug. "Happy now?" she grumbled. We carried on like that until we were ordered to get back on the coach.

Molly's P.O.V

When we got back in the coach we found Niall and Rose already sleeping, typical. "BOO! Love birds!" Zayn screamed. We all laughed and the coach began to move. After getting a few messages on our phones about European Services we all returned to our own conversations. I looked at Liam and his gorgeous brown eyes kind of dying on the inside. How can anyone ever reject his gorgeous self?

Jade's P.O.V

I sat next to Jake and carried on listening to music. To be honest, I was quite left out so I looked over at Louis thinking if he felt the same. When I looked round, I instantly regretted it. He was kissing the girl full on so I just snapped my head round and buried myself in my own world of music.

Olivia's P.O.V

"Can I do your hair?" Harry asked. I debated on the matter but finally I gave in hesitantly. He said he was supposedly doing a fishtail from my high pony. I knew that Harry was good at doing hair supposed to his but I wasn't too sure whether I am going to need to cut my hair off. It did turn out as a tangle but towards the end he got it. Instead I snuggled up to him and slept. I heard cameras going off but ignored them. They will get it back later.

Rose's P.O.V

They scared us a lot by waking us up but at least they didn't see us kissing. We ate for a bit until Niall said he wanted to talk. I twisted round, putting the scenery behind me and listened. "Look. Now that we are going out please promise you will love me like forever like I love you." I had tears in my eyes and gazed towards the sunset behind us, I nodded then kissed him firmly on the lips. Niall took out his phone and starting taking pictures of Olivia and Harry, whom were tight and snoring. I laughed immensely. Such a kind boyfriend I got.

Jade's P.O.V

It was 8am when the driver stopped us in Austria for breakfast. We stopped outside a McDonalds and I looked up to see Niall's face. He looked hungry and a piggy expression spread his face. I chuckled wilst Jake and I followed the queue out into the morning air. I heard many shivers and yelps as the breeze hit them full in the face. I could see a few already making their way back with McDonalds bags. We ate a lot considering not having lunch or dinner, and we slowly started moving. On the way me and Jake were flirting much, and he kissed me fully aware Louis was looking but I didn't care so I kissed back. The kiss was passionate and it was perfect.

Millies's P.O.V

Me and Zayn munched on the remainder of our food and watched the cascade of people emerge from the door way. Next to us was Jade and Jake, and we decided to play a bit of eye-spy. I know it's childish but there was nothing left to do. I spotted a tree, bucket, bag and hair clip which were probably the most obvious. I smiled as we were, by the sound of what the teacher just said, on the outskirts of Italy! I can't wait to see what kind of adventures we will encounter in the next three weeks.

**I hope you liked it. I kinda ended it on a cliffhanger so please post reviews on couples and ideas and what you thinks gonna happen next. I will try to update soon but I have homework, school and I have other activities. I will describe the characters once we get to know them more otherwise it may be wierd the girls knowing. This is based lightly on me and my best friends. Names have been changed. Rose xx**


End file.
